


ocean tides

by vilannoying



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilannoying/pseuds/vilannoying
Summary: “But I was late for this, late for that, late for the love of my lifeAnd when I die alone, when I die alone, when I die I'll be on time”





	ocean tides

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in february (the 26th exactly) while playing through 707’s route again. i don’t remember exactly what inspired this fic but i know it involved a phone call and some roaches 9 days into the game. i love 707 so much and wanted to write from is pov what he may have been thinking then. enjoy!

She’s still crying. 

Even as she sits with her back towards him, she cries still. 

Seven doesn’t know why and he’s too afraid to ask. Too afraid to find out too much and too afraid of anything that might come out of his mouth. 

She’s sitting on the floor next to his chair, back towards him and knees pulled up to her chest. Her arms hugged her legs and her face was buried in them. Seven could hear the soft sniffles, see the way she shook lightly out of the corner of his eye, and it pained him. He wanted to stop it. He wanted to hold her and tell her it would be okay, but he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. It would be bad for the both of them. 

He didn’t think a few cockroaches would set her off like this. There had to be something more than this, he thought. Once again he was distracted by the woman at his side. 

Zen would probably know how to make her feel better. He always seemed to know what to do in situations like this. He would probably wipe her tears and hug her tight, kiss her forehead. Jumin would know what to do too, in his own weird way that only he can manage. Go the extra mile and get the best pest control to fumigate the premises, move her somewhere where cockroaches are less common. Even Yoosung would know what to do. He would manage. But Seven... 

Seven was stuck. 

He knew what he wanted to do. He also knew how dangerous it was to want something. He couldn’t ask for anything more than what he was given due to his job with the Agency and yet... he never wanted anything as bad as he wanted her in his entire life. He felt pulled to her like the moon pulls the ocean waves. It was a force strong and fluid, pushing them closer and closer together with each flow over the sand. He was drowning in everything her and he wanted nothing more than for the ocean to take him. 

It would only be a matter of time before one of them swooped in and saved her. She would be alright. She would be happy with any of them. She didn’t need Seven. He was only temporary. It was like Vanderwood said; he could have to give up this identity at the drop of a hat and start new somewhere else. He was only temporary and she didn’t need him and that was what frustrated him the most. 

His fingers stalled over the keyboard and he spared a glance in her direction. She was still crying. Seven wondered for a moment if she would cry all night. He wondered what would happen if he told her everything about him and his brother. Told her about his life. Told her about Rika. Told her about everything he’s been through and everything he’s feeling. He wondered what would happen if he said he loves her. That it was silly because it’s only been a week and two days, but he loves her. He doesn’t though. 

He’s only temporary. 

She would be fine without him. 

Those two thoughts are a mantra he finds himself repeating in his head and Seven looks at her again. In a brief moment of overwhelming grief for something he knows he cannot have he reaches down and places his hand on top of her head. He was about to curse himself for being so stupid, but she calms almost instantly. He can feel it both physically and emotionally. Seven lets his hand linger for a few moments before pulling away and turning back to his computer. 

This, he thinks, is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this is my first fic that i’ve uploaded in a while and kudos or comments are appreciated!   
> if you would like to follow my mess of a twitter i can be found @killuavibe


End file.
